Morcam
The kingdom of Morcam is a militaristic kingdom whose borders encompass the western half of the continent. It began with the ousting of Miyak Tal'dorei and the murder of most of their family by an unknown or group of unknown people. Since then its true leadership structure has been wreathed in shadow. Whether autocratic or oligarchical in nature, it is ruled with strict laws and enforced by use of their standing militaristic forces turned tax collectors. It has been at war with its neighboring county of Varna Lond since its inception as well as closing off as many avenues off the continent as possible. One avenue to their power was the support of the Traitorous Six however another was their use of the previously hunted and hated monstrous creatures. After the Treaty of Mors Pak they were the majority of the forces used for the Collections. Collections Collections are quarterly taxes for all citizens of Morcam. Four times a year, once per season, collectors go around to everyone and collect a vast majority of what they can. They themselves have quotas to meet and this pyramid model flows all the way back to Emon. The collection groups are broken up by area & location as follows: The Witherling Bands A group of gnolls operating out from the Daggerbay mountains, these collectors are responsible for collecting from the southern and westerly regions of the continent. This group is led by a gnoll shaman and warrior named L'Colk. The Ash Horns A group of semi-humanoi creatures such as Minotaurs, Centaurs, Naga, Yuanti, and Hapries who are responsible for collecting from the Dividing Planes and the heartlands of Morcam. They are led by an atypically large and powerful Minotaur-like creature named Wot Hopat. Herd of Storms Originally a group of goliath and orcish bandits, they were given legitimacy and continue to plunder and collect from the northern region of Morcam. They are led by Kohath Bonebender. The Cold Ruin One of the few fully human/non-monstrous groups, the Cold Ruin also collects from around Emon only. A prestigious collection group to join and is viewed as the group of the highest status. Currently led by Eylar Somne. Cities While much of the population of Morcam lives in small towns and villages, many do find their ways to larger cities. Emon The capital of Morcam, it lies to the west on the continent and has been the seat of power on the continent for human rule for several hundred years. Kraghammer The ancestral home of the dwarves far to the north in the Cliffkeep Mountains. Kymal Lying in the center of the continent at a crossroads of the Silvercut Roadway, it is a trade and now a collection hub. Foramere A river and lake system that is the diving bounds between Morcam and Varna Lond, the castle lies just to the north of Foramere lake. Southwatch A newer addition to the larger towns in Morcam, it lies to the south between the forks off of Foramere Basin. Towns Other Groups The Onyx Talon The army of Morcam, it is comprised of both the citizens of Morcam as well as reinforced by monstrous creatures. Category:History Category:Collectors Category:NPCs Category:Factions Category:Morcam_ Category:Faction